Meklord
| japanese = 機皇 | furigana = きこう | romaji = Kikō | japanese translated = Machines | english = Meklords }} Meklords, known as Machines in the OCG and anime up until episode 103 , are an anti-Synchro archetype used by the three main villains of the third arc of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime: the Three Pure Nobles and Aporia. The archetype is split into several groups: "Meklord Emperors", "Meklord Astro", and "Meklord Army" archetypes, as well as the "Granel", "Skiel", and "Wisel" archetypes. Appearance The "Meklord Emperors" and "Meklord Astros" have their colors representing material. "Wisel" is silver, "Skiel" is sapphire and "Granel" is gold, "Mekanikle" is platinum, and "Asterisk" is an amalgam of the three previous "Meklord Emperors". The first three "Meklord Emperors" have been released in the OCG, albeit with their whole form in a single card instead of 5. They will retain their Synchro stealing effect, and "Wisel" and "Skiel" will be the only monsters that can attack whilst on the field. "Granel", though, still allows other monsters to attack. However, instead of having to destroy a Core monster, they are Summoned when any monster is destroyed by a card effect, making them highly splashable. Additionally, "Wisel" has the ability to negate Spell Cards, "Granel" can Special Summon the Synchro Monsters equipped by its effect and "Skiel" is able to attack directly by sending an equipped monster to the Graveyard. "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" is the new V-Jump Promotional Card. The "Meklord Army", weaker incarnations of the "Meklord Emperors" used by Aporia, as well as "Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk", and other support cards for this archetype are confirmed to be released in Extreme Victory. "Meklord Emperor Granel", "Meklord Emperor Wisel", and "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" have been confirmed as Shonen Jump Promo Cards and "Meklord Emperor Skiel" has been confirmed as one of the cards released in the TCG version of Extreme Victory. Play Style This archetype focuses on taking advantage of the opponent's Synchro Monsters and destroying other monsters you control in order to Special Summon the "Meklord Emperors". These monsters are compatible with virtually any Deck and can stand alone despite the lack of Synchro Monsters on the field. The low Levels of "Meklord Emperors" allow them to work around Level restricting Spell and Trap Cards. Since the release of Extreme Victory there are a number of support cards that will help you bring out your "Meklord Emperors", such as "Mektimed Blast". You should keep many "Meklord Army" cards in your deck. Use cards such as "Gold Sarcophagus to add "Meklord Emperors" to your hand. Keep a "Pot of Avarice" in handy to reload more "Meklord" monsters into your deck. If your opponent does not depend on using Synchro monsters, you can summon your own Synchro monsters and use "Senet Switch" to transfer one to the opponents side of the field which will make your "Meklord" monster's effects more convenient. Monsters * Meklord Emperor Granel * Meklord Emperor Wisel * Meklord Emperor Skiel * Meklord Army of Granel * Meklord Army of Wisel * Meklord Army of Skiel * Meklord Astro Mekanikle * Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk * Black Salvo Spells * Boon of the Meklord Emperor * Opti-Camouflage Armor * Limiter Removal * Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress * Meklord Fortress * Reboot Traps * Mektimed Blast * Chaos Infinity * Meklord Factory * Destruct Potion Deck Types Scrap Meklord This deck makes use of the "Scrap" monster's self-destructing effects to Special Summon your "Meklord Emperors" and steal Synchro Monsters or tribute them for "Scrap Dragon". Monsters * Scrap Chimera * Scrap Orthros * Scrap Beast * Scrap Goblin * Scrap Golem * Scrap Kong * Scrap Breaker * Meklord Emperor Granel * Meklord Emperor Wisel Spells * Scrapyard * Scrapstorm * Foolish Burial * Dark Hole Extra Deck * Scrap Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Scrap Twin Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Thought Ruler Archfiend * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Ally of Justice Catastor Mekuri Army This deck uses the effect of many Karakuri and Meklord army monsters to create an OTK. Monsters * Meklord Army of Granel * Meklord Army of Wisel * Meklord Army of Skiel * Karakuri Komachi mdl 224 "Ninishi" * Karakuri Soldier mdl 236 "Nisamu" * Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 "Nishipachi" * Karakuri Watchdog mdl 313 "Saizan" Spells * Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress * Machine Duplication * Pot of Avarice Traps * Chaos Infinity * Starlight Road Extra Deck * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" * Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" * Stardust Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Scrap Archfiend * Number 34: Terror-Byte Weaknesses A "Meklord" Deck is suited to combat Synchro Monsters and thus does not work well against players who do not depend on Synchro Monsters. A Meklord Emperor deck can have problems when against "Metaion, the Timelord" (or some of the other Time Lords), because of some of their effects. Machine-Type mass-removal cards such as "System Down", "Magnetic Mosquito" and "Acid Rain" can also be utilized against these monsters; sending them back to their owner's hand is the best way to shut down the Meklords. Since all Meklord monster are Machine type, they will be used as Fusion Material Monsters along with Cyber Dragon to summon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon by Contact Fusion Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type